Ryuken
Summary Ramon Kasumi, later known as Ryūken, was the 63rd Successor to Hokuto Shinken, the half-brother of Kasumi Kenshiro, and the father and mentor of Raoh, Toki, Jagi, and Kenshiro. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō Name: Ryūken, Ramon Kasumi Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: 63rd Successor and Grandmaster of Hokuto Shinken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hokuto Shinken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Ranging from causing them to explode to manipulating their movements to healing them), Aura, Chi Manipulation, Can copy others martial arts styles after seeing them once, Memory Manipulation (Some of his techniques allow him to change or erase the memories of victims), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep with by pressing their pressure points), Death Manipulation (Can bring about death by pressing a persons pressure points), Instinctive Reaction (Hokuto Shinken possesses a technique that counters a technique that focuses on dodging attacks via subconscious reflexes, Muso Tensei is described as using a blank mind), Resistance to poisons, Resistance to Clairvoyance (Users of the Hokuto arts can bend their fates how they choose, making it difficult to read their destinies) Attack Potency: Small Country level, higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Initially stomped Raoh in their fight before the events of the series, losing only due to his illness, comparable to his brother and his other students) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Was able to blitz Raoh in their fight before the events of series, comparable to his brother and his other student) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country level, higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō Durability: Small Country level, higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō Stamina: Extremely high (As successor of Hokuto Shinken, his stamina must be comparable to the likes of Raoh and Kenshiro) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Incredibly ill Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Hokuto Shinken:' Hokuto Shinken is a 1, 800 year old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 Keiraku Hikō (or pressure points) in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. As the 63rd successor to Hokuto Shinken, Ryūken is a master of the art, and should know nearly all of its techniques. *'Shichisei Tenshin:' A secret technique of Hokuto Shinken that allows Ryūken to move in the pattern of the Big Dipper, striking his opponent in the seven blind spots inherent in a human's field of vision, quickly overwhelming them. *'Tenryū Kokyū Hō:' A technique that allows the user to access the full extent of their body's strength; humans only normally use 30%. Through this technique, a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can unlock the other 70%. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 6